dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Doomlurker
Please leave messages below this point Sorry, I didn't know! Yo about the "&"...apoligies...creature of habit. from Arsenal Ahmed I am so sorry that you deleted the few pages.---- Batfleck Permission to add this pic to the BvSDoJ Gallery. Batfleck Why did you delete Orin (DC Cinematic Universe)? If its because of the name, why not leave it as Orin, until we find out whether or not he is really called Arthur Curry or just Arthur (like he is in DCAU)? It's the terrible picture! B v S Transparent Logo Can you please add this image to the gallery on the Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice page. Byzantinefire 23:09, July 8, 2014 (UTC) I may not be able to do what you said but I'll try You may not be able to categorize most of the images i post on this wiki because i'm sometimes busy on other wikis i mean no harm.WMSWMCQSADAKJM (talk) 20:06, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Cyborg and Shazam If you had seen the movie Justice League: War do kind of think that they act like brothers to each other.WMSWMCQSADAKJM (talk) 19:45, January 5, 2015 (UTC) I'm sorry. The thing that I'm not very busy with adding categories to images, but I'll remember it for next time! Thank you! characters Hello. So as you can see I'm editing a bunch of the JLTOA stuff and adding the character's pages etc. Anyways can I think the lois lane & jimmy (etc.) page to the Lois page for JL:ToA?? Is she/thet not the same person? Granted it's in 'another' time line, but it's starts off & ends in the same time line, doesn't it? Same w Crisis of 2 worlds.--~ Lorisa! (talk) 14:15, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Hello Doomlurker Listen, there are two films of Beware The Batman and I'm suprised why isn't it yet edited? Aren't you looking for every part of this wiki? I'm sorry, i need to improve memory in it! Cypher is a cyborg! But he is always creating tentacles using his hands. And to be sure that he is indeed a cyborg, check the information about him on Beware the Batman wiki. There, they are clearly explaing that he is cyborg. And why did you delete the page of Lady Shiva? Why did you delete a phot where Lady Shiva is holding Silver Monkey's mask? Justice League: Gods and Monsters Sneak Peek Video Justice League: Gods and Monsters Sneak Peek I have a video link I'm trying to add to the page regarding the film, but it won't upload onto the wikia for some reason. Could you please upload it and add it to the Gods and Monsters page? Npaproductions (talk) 03:25, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Justice League: Gods and Monsters Sneak Peek Video Justice League: Gods and Monsters Sneak Peek I have a video link I'm trying to add to the page regarding the film, but it won't upload onto the wikia for some reason. Could you please upload it and add it to the Gods and Monsters page? Npaproductions (talk) 03:30, April 5, 2015 (UTC) : Nevermind, I got it. Npaproductions (talk) 03:30, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Affiliation Hey there Doomlurker! I was wondering if this wiki would like to affiliate with: http://dcanimatedmovieuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/DC_Animated_Movie_Universe_Wiki I launched the site on April 17th, and we have almost 100 pages already. I know this wiki covers all DC movies in general, hence me wanting to affiliate and such. Neptune - Everything's impossible until somebody does it. 08:17, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Yup. I was actually checking Jay Oliva's twitter to see when the end of Flashpoint Paradox occurs, as in War that Justice League hadn't even met yet, and in one of his tweets he confirmed that the scene where Bruce and Barry are talking takes place sometime after the events of war, (hence how they know each other). Neptune - Everything's impossible until somebody does it. 08:28, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I saw it a while ago! I haven't gotten around to a few things, as I've been trying to get the cast, crew, and character pages done for each movie. And I've been taking screenshots from the bluray editions of all the movies, so the wiki will have the highest quality images and such, so that's been keeping me a bit busy! Thanks for the heads up, and showing interest in the wiki! I hope to see you drop by the wiki sometime! I'm currently trying to get the url from CommanderConnor's wiki, so that my wiki can be the default DC Animated Movie Universe Wiki and maybe start a community! Neptune - Everything's impossible until somebody does it. 08:41, April 20, 2015 (UTC) I found the interview: http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=48447 Neptune - Everything's impossible until somebody does it. 08:44, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Well the movie will get a page on the wiki, as it's important as that is the first appearance of the new universe technically. The characters from the previous universe won't be getting pages though. (The previous versions of the Justice League, from the last universe, and such). Neptune - Everything's impossible until somebody does it. 08:53, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Also, tada: http://dcanimatedmovieuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Justice_League:_The_Flashpoint_Paradox Redirect Hey man, I was trying to get: http://justiceleaguegodsandmonsters.wikia.com/wiki/Justice_League_Gods_and_Monsters_Wikia as I just really started it to see what it would look like, but I contacted wiki about getting the url redirected here, and they said they wanted the episode pages from there, imported here, as they don't exist currently. Mind importing them so this wiki can get the url? Neptune - Everything's impossible until somebody does it. 23:14, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Staff asked for them to be imported so the edit history could be maintained and the editors credited, but ok. Neptune - Everything's impossible until somebody does it. 08:28, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Back Off Why don't you let do my own business I add good images to the info boxes it doesn't matter what they look so why don't you just F**K off okay. I'm sorry I wanted to say that before but I but didn't want to be rude so there.WMSWMCQSADAKJM (talk) 16:17, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Batman V Superman images Since the page is locked can you add the images i uploaded onto the wiki to page please. 20:27, July 11, 2015 (UTC) batman v superman dawn of justice rumors Why did you take down my Batman v Superman dawn of justice rumor I had a source and it's more beliveable than some of the rumors on the page Please Delete Comments Dear Doomlurker, I have long since been a fan of your incredible work on wikia. Can you please, as an admin on this wiki, delete all of my comments. They are comments regarding the Nolanverse and New DC cinematic universe. I made those comments a long time ago when Nolanverse fans were upset to the batman reboot and were posting false BatmanVSuperman movie rumors that stated the Nolanverse was canon. I am sorry and now clearly now that the Nolanverse is not canon. Please delete these comments, as they do not reflect my current views or knowledge on DC movies. There was a phase when a lot of people were posting false claims on the internet regarding the New DC reboot. The comments do not reflect my personal views, so can you please delete them. See my to delete them. I apologize for being influcenced by the false claims on the internet. Thanks for your help. Best Regards, Australopithecusman (talk) 00:08, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Why? Why did you delete Nanaue (DC Extended Universe)? Should it just have been called King Shark? Was it something that could easily have been fixed? Imperial Wyrm 21:22, August 23, 2015 (UTC) AAHR (talk) 17:58, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Bless you for the welcome. Movie footer Hi, Doomlurker! We're in the process of launching movie footers to group like-minded communities together for users and genre-specific fans, similarly to how we have done so successfully for our game communities. Would you be interested in having the DC Movies wiki included? Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 20:35, February 20, 2016 (UTC) :Consider it done! If there's any other sites you're admin of, feel free to poke me about them as well ;) Raylan13 (talk) 20:49, February 20, 2016 (UTC) ::Marvel is included, too :) Raylan13 (talk) 21:21, February 20, 2016 (UTC) More For Young Justice Hello, Doomlurker! I mean we should do more pages for young justice like episodes and characters from Young Justice Invasion if that's alright with you Doomlurker?WMSWMCQSADAKJM (talk) 01:53, February 27, 2016 (UTC) What about the three final episodes of season don't they count?WMSWMCQSADAKJM (talk) 17:04, February 27, 2016 (UTC) Well what do you think?WMSWMCQSADAKJM (talk) 20:53, February 27, 2016 (UTC) Well do you have Netflix you can watch it instantly on it?WMSWMCQSADAKJM (talk) 16:12, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Well I think so! But maybe you should look them up on Young Justice Wiki or rent the DVDS off Netflix how bout that?WMSWMCQSADAKJM (talk) 19:17, February 28, 2016 (UTC) So what do you think? Should we do more for Young Justice? Like for season 2?WMSWMCQSADAKJM (talk) 19:58, March 23, 2016 (UTC) About Caitlin Snow (Arrowverse) why did you delete my page? BATMAN: THE KILLING JOKE; Over 100 LQ IMAGES Hey Doom, Here are over 100 LQ images from the sneak peek of Batman: The Killing Joke. Wanted to send them your way so you can upload them instead, don't wanna upload them wrong. Here's the link . Npaproductions (talk) 18:58, April 3, 2016 (UTC) :Are you going to add these stills for the film?? Npaproductions (talk) 21:44, April 6, 2016 (UTC) New Action Figures for the DC Animated Film Universe When will the release more action figures from the DC Animated Film Universe like Batwoman, Batwing, Starefire, Beastboy, Blue Beetle, Raven, and Batgirl?WMSWMCQSADAKJM (talk) 21:31, April 13, 2016 (UTC) Put Untitled Batman Film (TBA) in Portal: Movies in production.Bobby stronda (talk) 02:11, April 14, 2016 (UTC) And move Justice League vs. Teen Titans to released movies.Bobby stronda (talk) 02:14, April 14, 2016 (UTC) dear Mr. Doomlurker are any of the forum's active 18:05, April 20, 2016 (UTC) Batman: The Killing Joke images I've ripped the images from the trailer for the film but I can't seem to find a trailer that's in the higest of quality so the images are going to be a little bit LQ. I'm going to upload them and upload the LQ images from the featurette as well. Gonna create a catagory for Batman: The Killing Joke. Npaproductions (talk) 01:30, May 5, 2016 (UTC) BTKJ Images ...... The Trailer images are also in LQ, I can't find any HQ images from the trailer so what do you want me to do ? I said I was going to catagorize those images. I worked on renaming them and uploading them all last night til 12am. I was beat and didn't have the strength to go through every single one of them to catagorize them. I told you I was going to do it today and I am. Give me a freaking minute to breathe and get rested dude. Npaproductions (talk) 16:25, May 5, 2016 (UTC) Suggestion to perhaps improve the wiki Since there is a DC Animated Film Universe, I think we should do some updates to the wiki. Some editors have majorly updated the animated universe characters, and those films will come out quite often. So, I suggest that we get a portal of featured characters and update every time that there is a movie released for even the animated ones (sort of like with Marvel Movies Wiki). If we went by that, Justice League vs Teen Titans would be the background and then we'd have it on the portals. I like what you've done with Marvel Movies Wiki and suggest that you should approach this wiki in a similar fashion. Imperial Wyrm 09:00, May 29, 2016 (UTC) Galleries How can we add pictures to the gallery section do you think you could fix that please?WMSWMCQSADAKJM (talk) 20:42, December 23, 2016 (UTC) No I haven't worked it out? - WMSWMCQSADAKJM (talk) 02:05, December 28, 2016 (UTC) Have found out how to fix the gallery section? WMSWMCQSADAKJM (talk) 04:42, March 31, 2017 (UTC) What movie is this image from? What movie is this image from? Image Revert Is there a reason the Perry and Gertrude images were reverted? The previous ones were of a lower quality and very small image size.. Murali9395 (talk) 09:48, February 11, 2017 (UTC) Suggestion How about also you follow this link to this Wikia as it can you use its help: http://dcanimatedmovieuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/ Also you should edit the DC Animated Film Universe pages ( 18:18, April 4, 2017 (UTC)) Delete anonymous comment Hello, someone use my computer and write an off topic comment using an anonymous user in the Zatanna_Zatara_(DC_Animated_Film_Universe) page, and now my IP address appears, is it possible to delete the comment? And I would also like to apologize even though it was not me who wrote the comment, I know it may be offensive to certain people'Aasm90 (talk) 00:02, December 30, 2017 (UTC)Aasm90' What happens on some articles where it has a lock button on it and I can't edit the page? I was wondering, do you think you could add any biographies, character traits, behind the scenes, trivias, and everything on characters? Excuse me Can I become an administrator like you on both this and Marvel Movies Wikia? So do I WMSWMCQSADAKJM (talk) 22:11, July 12, 2018 (UTC) I need some help. Can you really, really please unlock this page? I want to add some heroes on this page so badly. https://dcmovies.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Heroes - JohnnySparrow17 (talk) 15:29, August 24, 2018 (UTC) Doomlurker, I need some help. I need help adding some parts on the biography and design paragraphs. They're all in the costume pages. https://dcmovies.wikia.com/wiki/Supersuit_(Donnerverse), https://dcmovies.wikia.com/wiki/Batsuit, https://dcmovies.wikia.com/wiki/Supersuit, https://dcmovies.wikia.com/wiki/Robin_suit_(Burtonverse), https://dcmovies.wikia.com/wiki/Batsuit_(Dozierverse), and https://dcmovies.wikia.com/wiki/Supersuit_(Singerverse). 17:05, August 26, 2018 (UTC) JohnnySparrow17 (talk) Doomlurker, I need some help. I need help adding some parts on the biography and design paragraphs. They're all in the costume pages. https://dcmovies.wikia.com/wiki/Supersuit_(Donnerverse), https://dcmovies.wikia.com/wiki/Batsuit, https://dcmovies.wikia.com/wiki/Supersuit, https://dcmovies.wikia.com/wiki/Robin_suit_(Burtonverse), https://dcmovies.wikia.com/wiki/Batsuit_(Dozierverse), and https://dcmovies.wikia.com/wiki/Supersuit_(Singerverse). - JohnnySparrow17 (talk) 22:12, August 29, 2018 (UTC) Doomlurker Are you still going to add some paragraphs on the Supersuit (Donnerverse) page under the headings? - JohnnySparrow17 (talk) 05:11, August 29, 2018 (UTC) I'll make a deal with you. Whenever I need help with costume or location or vehicle or character pages on both this one and Marvel Movies Wikia, you help me think of some paragraphs to add under the headings, and I'll be very happy to ask you for some help anytime. You can also put some pages on your to do list that is on your profile anytime. So do we have a deal? - 15:50, August 29, 2018 JohnnySparrow17 (talk) (UTC) Also, this is confusing me. Does "technical specifications" mean "designs", and does "features" also mean "capabilities"? - 16:42, August 31, 2018 JohnnySparrow17 (talk) (UTC) Pardon me. Doomlurker, I need you to unlock the heroes page so I can add some heroes on top of subcategories. It’s still protected. - 19:26, September 1, 2018 JohnnySparrow17 (talk) (UTC) Ahem... I said can you please unlock the Heroes category page so I can add some of the heroes in classic editor? - 31:04, September 1, 2018 JohnnySparrow17 (talk) (UTC) Help me. Doomlurker, I need you to unlock the heroes page so I can add some heroes on top of subcategories. It’s still protected. - 04:53, September 1, 2018 JohnnySparrow17 (talk) (UTC) Why didn’t unlock the heroes page on this and the one on Marvel Movies Wikia I need to add some heroes on the heroes category and the one in Marvel Movies Wikia, Doomlurker. Can you please unlock those pages so I can add some of the heroes in classic editor? - 22:22, September 2, 2018 JohnnySparrow17 (talk) (UTC) I've got an idea. Can you make Kevin Smith as himself in Teen Titans: The Judas Contract? - 21:04, September 2, 2018 JohnnySparrow17 (talk) (UTC) Plan Doomlurker, can you create new character pages for the two parts of Batman: The Dark Knight Returns and add some biographies, trivias, behind the scenes, relationships and stuff? Can you also add some of those on the headings of the characters of the two movie parts you created? - 19:19, September 2, 2018 JohnnySparrow17 (talk) (UTC) Something just hit me Doomlurker, I don’t think Titus was in The Death of Superman. That was Ace the Bat-Hound in the end. Do you understand what I just found out? - 21:04, September 7, 2018 JohnnySparrow17 (talk) (UTC) Hey. Why did you delete the DC Animated Film Universe version of Metallo? You can't delete that page. That was supposed to be a good one with Metallo. How could you delete that? - 23:36, September 29, 2018 JohnnySparrow17 (talk) (UTC) Harold Jordan (Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox) Why did you delete that page? I thought that was a good page. - 21:04, October 18, 2018 JohnnySparrow17 (talk) (UTC) Arthur Light (Superman vs. The Elite) I don't know how to ask you this, Doomlurker, but do you think I should add this villain in the Superman Characters category page or some other comic character category page? Because I don't know or I don't think Dr. Light might be a Superman villain. - 12:07, October 22, 2018 JohnnySparrow17 (talk) (UTC) For the last time, no. I wasn't copying and that was somebody else. So no more blocks for me and that is final - 12:07, October 30, 2018 JohnnySparrow17 (talk) (UTC) For the last time... I WAS NOT COPYING WORDS!!! I’m sorry I yelled, but LISTEN and LISTEN GOOD: You do not delete my created pages that are not copied unless I tell you not to. Do you understand? Also, look what you’ve done to my two pages. Stop getting rid of created pages I made that are not copied. Now stop bothering me by blaming me. Please stop deleting my pages and let me relax. I don’t want to be awoken from my beauty sleep every night. So stop when blaming me, PLEASE! Don’t even think about blaming me anymore. - JohnnySparrow17 (talk) 04:48, November 19, 2018 (UTC) Doomlurker, I’m done talking to you for blaming me for copying words that I DID NOT DO... I'm trying to sleep after working on a wikia every night and waking up in the morning at 7 AM. Now if you’ll excuse me, I am going to recreate pages and I’m going to TRY some relaxATION time. - JohnnySparrow17 (talk) 18:29, November 19, 2018 (UTC) Again... Don’t talk to me about blaming me. Please don’t ever keep blaming me about copying again. I’m trying to have a wonderful morning and I want you stop deleting pages I already made. - Doomlurker (talk) 05:12, November 19, 2018 (UTC) Just stop bothering me I'm going to get breakfast right now and I don’t have time for questions. Please recreate the Heretic and the other one. I just need some relaxation time. Stop saying copied because I only want them as written words of the name of a character page. Now leave me alone, I’m trying to go get breakfast. - JohnnySparrow17 (talk) 18:29, November 19, 2018 (UTC) Okay, okay. Sorry. I'll also try to remember that one. I was also wondering if there can be any pages of Red Tornado's real name John Smith. - JohnnySparrow17 (talk) 18:29, January 12, 2019 (UTC)